<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frosted by Sleep_Is_A_Weakness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904088">Frosted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness/pseuds/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness'>Sleep_Is_A_Weakness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has wings, Era is a cute baby fox with wings, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like dream, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Happy, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The character tags have Wilbur Techno and Tommy but they're only there at the end, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness/pseuds/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream dies, coming back as a ghost. Phil goes out on a walk, and stumbles across a child who is just a bit too transparent.</p><p>(Was titled "Dadza Adopts A Sixteen Year Old Ghost Who Owns A Fox With Wings," but it's not anymore).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frosted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I started writing this before L'Manburge was blown up, so that's where it takes place lol. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sat atop the freezing mountain. Tears flooded his face and soft sobs escaped his numb lips. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting on that mountain, only that it was cold.</p><p>
  <em>So, so cold.</em>
</p><p>He body ran on E, and his mind was at breaking point. It had been at breaking point for a while, actually. He plucked twigs out of his messily braided hair, and soon tried to pull out the thorny vines that had been caught in there as well. His tugs did nothing to solve the issue, and as his sobs died down, he moved onto his wings.</p><p>What used to be pearly white feathers, were now a diry brown and red. It was stained with blood, -his own blood- as well as dirt. His feathers were bent in strange places, signaling to the owner that they were broken. The new feathers that were growing in to replace his old ones brought an unimaginable pain. His wings were meant to be preened and taken care of, yet the blonde hadn't seen them since he was six, always keeping them hidden.</p><p>Taking one of the old feathers, Dream plucked it, a broken sob leaving his lips. Biting said lips to keep quiet, Dream slowly plucked every broken feather. It took him quite awhile to finish plucking out all of his feathers, but once he had done so, he shakily stood up.</p><p>Dream ran his fingers through his greasy hair, sighing. No one understood. Sure, sometimes the way he did things was questionable, but it was all for the best. All he wanted was for the sever to be a family again. He couldn't bare the pain he felt every time the server was torn apart more. Because being an admin, came with a cost. Everything was great until L'Manburge was created, that's when wars broke out and friendships shattered. He'd never had expected Sapnap and George to hate him, but he supposes he deserves it, anyway.</p><p>The blonde flapped his wings slightly, but quickly regretted it as pain shot through his body. He slipped of his shoes and socks, throwing them into the icy water below. His already freezing feet met the cold snow, and he almost wanted to turn back. Almost. His baggy oversized hoodie swayed in the slight breeze that blew past him, doing nothing to protect him from the low temperature in the arctic. His skin was deathly pale, his lips turning blue. Dream was certain he had hypothermia, there was no way he didn't. The boy made sure he had his axe on him, strapping it to his back with his belt. He unbraided his hair, letting greasy blonde locks fall to his waist, thorny vines still tangled in.</p><p>Taking one final step, Dream let himself fall.</p><p>There was a splash as he hit the water, quickly sinking under due to the weight of his axe. Dream wrapped his wings around himself unconsciously, the cold unbearable now. He sank to the bottom in no time, fighting the urge to try and swim up.</p><p>His conscious told him to take a breath of air, to do anything to survive. He did, unconsciously. He took a gulp of water, and any oxygen that had been left, flowing through his blood was gone, replaced with carbon dioxide. The water was deathly cold, but it felt like he was burning from the inside out. His lungs were filling with water, or at least it felt like it. Dream took another gulp of water, wanting it to end quicker.</p><p>Finally, the pain ended, and his blurry vision blanked.</p><p>&gt;-×-&lt;</p><p>Eye's snapping open, the boy looked around. Wisps of neck-long white hair floated around the males face, causing him to giggle. Looking down, he was met with his own pale skin. He swam up to the serface of the icy water, using his pearly wings as guidance. He was giggling the whole way up. He knew exactly where he was, exactly what he had done to himself, and the reason he found no need to breath and didn't feel the freezing water and cold air.</p><p>He didn't want to think about it, though.</p><p>&gt;-×-&lt;</p><p>Philza walked through the snowy arctic biome, bundled up in his winter clothes. It was snowing lightly, the sun shinning brightly in the sky. Spruce trees towered above him, housing small animals that peeked their heads out at the winged male.</p><p>Ghostbur had stayed indoors forr obvious reasons, Tommy keeping the ghost company, and Techno opting to stay home as well, mostly to keep Tommy and Ghostbur out of trouble.</p><p>The trees grew sparse, and Phil was soon standing out in the open. Looking around, the blonde noticed a tall mountain. The one that just so happened to be where Techno and Dream often met up.</p><p>Phil walked over to it, but was surprised to hear light giggling. Hurrying over to where the laughing was coming from, Phil froze in shock. There was Dream, in all his glory. The first thing the man with the buket hat noticed were the big pearly white wings that adorn Dreams back. The second thing he noticed, was the the boy looked different and younger. Third, the male wasn't wearing his infamous mask. The fourth, was that Dream looked rather see-through.</p><p>And- <em>oh god.</em></p><p>He's a ghost... Which means he's dead.</p><p>Phil was quite certain he knew exactly how the boy had died, too. It wasn't hard to notice the purple-ish blue tint to his lips, or Dream's pale skin. Calming himself, Phil took a moment to take in the boys features.</p><p>His skin was pale, and held an almost blue tint to it. It perfectly matched Dream's shoulder length white hair, that was denying every force of gravity and floating. Atop his head was a flower crown, made of thorny vines. The crown housed six beautiful purple pansies that were on the front. Dream's wings' feathers were a beautiful pearly white, and the tip of each feather was covered in frost. His baggy oversized hoodie was a more sea green, rather than just green, now. Like the males wings, the hoodie's edges were covered in frost as well. He had black leggings, the edges around the ankles also covered in frost, but was standing barefoot on the snow. Well, that's what Phil assumed, since Dream's feet faded into nothing.</p><p>And finally, Phil found out where Dream's mask had disappeared to.</p><p>Dream had been facing away from him, the only reason he knew the admin wasn't wearing said mask was because the black ribbon that usually held it up was missing. In front of the ghost, was a small and fluffy - clearly a baby - arctic fox with- wings..? He only knew because the ghost wasn't very solid... The fox was wearing Dream's mask, except, the mask was smaller. It had been tied around the foxes neck like a collar, signifying the fox belonged to Dream.</p><p>Dream picked up the fox, cuddling it into his arms, and turned around. And Phil finally got to see the boys eyes. They look almost exactly like the eyes of ender, and you wouldn't have been able to tell them apart, if you'd seen them while the boy was alive. Instead, they were faded, and didn't hold the spark of life you'd normally see, - since Dream was dead, obviously - nor were they as vibrant as Phil could imagine they used to be.</p><p>"Hello?" The confused voice of the ghost startled Phil.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>The ghost floated over to the strange man, stopping right in front of him. "I'm Dream! This is Eraclypse, spelled E-R-A-C-L-Y-P-S-E! You can call her Era for short."</p><p>"Huh. Quite the, uhm, peculiar name. A beautiful one, though. I'm Philza, but people call me Phil. Sometimes they call me Philza Minecraft or Mr. Minecraft, but you can just call me Phil."</p><p>"Okie Doki, Mr. Philly-za!"</p><p>And holy <em>fuck</em>, Phil wanted treasure this child forever.</p><p>"Want to come home with me?" Phil said, chuckling at his seemingly new nickname. "I've got a ghost and an annoying brat you may get along with."</p><p>"Really!?" The ghosts eyes sparkled in excitement. "You'd really do that for me, Mr. Philly-za?"</p><p>"Mhmm." Phil smiled fondly.</p><p>&gt;-×-&lt;</p><p>Taking flight, Phil led the young ghost to the house. Breaking the silence, Phil asked Dream a question.</p><p>"So, how old are you?"</p><p>"Sixteen. I'm a minor, you know."</p><p>Looking back at the ghost, Phil sighed. <em>"You and Tommy will get along so well..."</em> He muttered.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing, don't worry about it."</p><p>"Alrighty then Mr. Philly-za!" Dream said brightly, wrapping his arms around Era who he'd been carrying.</p><p>The flight lasted about two hours in total, not counting the many times Dream got distracted by something. Finally, the two had made it to the cabin hidden in the snow. Both landing peacefully, -Though Dream flew through the floor on accident,- and Phil slowly opened the door.</p><p>"I'm home!" He called out.</p><p>He was first met with a hyperactive child, who ran at full speeds to him. Jumping up, Tommy clang to Phil.</p><p>"Tommy? What's wrong."</p><p>"What's wrong!? Techno is chasing me with a fucking sword, that dick head."</p><p>Pushing Tommy off him, Phil sighed. "One, Techno wouldn't actually stab you. Two, don't call your brother a dick head."</p><p>"I totally would stab him." Techno said, walking into the room. He was in fact, holding a sword.</p><p>"Techno don't stab your brother." Phil said, walking into the house.</p><p>The next person to walk -or rather float- into the room was Ghostbur. "Here Tommy, take some blue, calm yourself." The ghost passed Tommy some blue, and the teen promptly dropped it on the floor, making the ghost frown.</p><p>"Well, if you'll quiet down, I have someone for you to meet."</p><p>All three perked up at this, questioning looks making their way onto the boys' faces.</p><p>"Meet Dream!"</p><p>The young ghost peeked out from behind Phil, earning a chorus of gasps from the three boys. Feeling eyes staring at him, Dream went back to hiding behind Phil.</p><p><em>"WHAT THE FUCK!?"</em> Tommy yelled, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Quiet Tommy." Phil said. "This is Dream, he's sixteen. And as you can see, he's quite, uh, see-through."</p><p>"I'm a ghost!" Dream whispered from behind Phil, although the four still heard him.</p><p>Techno promptly turned around and walked out of the room, wanting nothing to do with what was going on. Tommy had passed out, and fallen face first into the floor, while Ghostbur floated over to Dream, hugging the boy close.</p><p>This was going to be quite the predicament when it came to explaining it to the rest of the server.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think I'll be doing a part two, as this dates pretty far back, and with the new lore comes new ideas. I would've added Patches instead of Era, but I was originally planning to make this a series, so I didn't want Patches involved with all the death and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>